Adventures of Awesomeknight/Prologue
Long ago in Ashlar, during the Ages of Shadows, the land was ruled by the evil Sorcerer. For centuries, people suffered under his wrath. This was until one valiant hero was born that would destroy the Sorcerer's iron fist. *The Great King Orlan established the Knights of Morcia, and with magic, forged the Shield of Ages to stop this tyrant. *The Shield of Ages was mightier than any elven blades. It could vanquish magic spirits, no matter their power. And within this shield was the Heart Stone, the magic crystal that powers it. But alas, it was the only one in existence *With the Shield of Ages, Orlan and the first Knights of Morcia defeated the Sorcerer. *But after being used, the Shield of Ages broke into thousands of pieces, never to be fixed again. *Orlan hid the heart of the shield in a citadel protected by a magical reincarnating guardian. *The Kingdom of Morcia grew to be one of the greatest and most beautiful kingdoms in all of Ashlar. *Hundreds of years later, King Mathias' adviser Vladek had told him that it was time for him to retire and host the next Grand Tournament to decide who the next king shall be. *He argued that Mathias was old and had no heir to rule after him. If he were to die soon, then there would be no ruler until a Grand Tournament decides the next king. *Mathias rejected Vladek's offer, as he wanted to rule Morcia longer. *After that day, Mathias wasn't to be found. For weeks and weeks, he had been gone. There were even rumors that he had died. *Because of that, Vladek, who was in charge of Morcia during Mathias' absence, declared that a Grand Tournament would be held to decide the new king of Morcia. *Many knights grew suspicious of Vladek. They believed Mathias was still alive and out there, so they went off to save him. *They found Mathias imprisoned by Vladek. *He told them that Vladek is cheating in the Grand Tournament with dark magic. The only thing that could stop him would be the Heart of the Shield of Ages. *So the knights set off to the Citadel of Orlan, where the heart was located. *They had to face many challenges. *Until they passed the final test of the Guardian and recieved the heart. *Vladek had been winning the Grand Tournament with his dark magic. He was to be king now... *...but the knights had come to the Grand Tournament with Mathias. One of the younger knights, Jayko, challenged Vladek to a last round of the Grand Tournament. *In this round of the Grand Tournament, Jayko and Vladek had to joust each other. *Vladek was going to use his magic like in the other rounds... *...but Jayko took out the heart of the Shield of Ages, and put it on his shield. *Vladek blasted his dark energy on the shield, only to have it reflect back at him. *Because Jayko beat Vladek, and that Mathias was back and confirmed to be alive, Jayko was to be the next king when Mathias died. *Vladek was put in jail for his crimes towards Mathias. Everyone had thought he was done for, but that of course, was not true. *Vladek had escaped his cell. *One of Mathias' officials had later reported that Vladek had escaped to Ankoria, a long lost kingdom, accompanied with an army of followers. *The official said that Vladek had found shards of the Shield of Ages to create a magical statue head of himself, named the Vladmask, to destroy Morcia. *So the armies of Morcia traveled to Ankoria to face Vladek's army. *This was a battle that lasted a whole day. It was called the Second Great Battle of Morcia. *Jayko dueled Vladek. Vladek needed just only the heart of the shield to finish the Vladmask. Jayko had foolishly brought the heart with him, giving Vladek an advantage. *He beat Jayko and put the heart into the Vladmask. *It was about to destroy Morcia, but Jayko had thrown his sword into it, which exploded Vladek and the Vladmask. *During the battle, however, Mathias had been killed, making Jayko the new king. *Jayko took the shards of the shield and kept them in a vault in the capitol of Morcia, Aldendan. He married and had a child named William. But now the time came for the shield to be reforged. *Throughout Ashlar, a tale was told of a magic blacksmith who lived in Mistland's Tower in the Moorlands who could reforge the Shield of Ages. Having the shards of the shield with him, he wanted to test this myth. *Jayko, along with a few trustful knights, traveled to the Moorlands. *He left the shards on the anvil, waiting for the blacksmith to appear. *Vladek was in fact still alive and was there waiting for Jayko. *Along with a few of his followers, he ambushed Jayko. Jayko was unprepared and was going to die. *Though suddenly, the blacksmith appeared, and he threw the now fixed Shield of Ages to Jayko. *Jayko pulled out his sword and dueled Vladek to the top of the tower. *He used the Shield of Ages and trapped Vladek's soul in a crystal ball for eternity. *But all was not well, as the Shield of Ages shattered again and destroyed Jayko's hand. *And as another hero died... *...another hero would arrive... *...one that would live up to Orlan's legacy. Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight